Feliz Cumpleaños Kyle
by Dani-Ela-Nati-chan
Summary: ¿Ya es mi Cumpleaños? pregunté ansioso "si" respondió el para luego besarme "te amo" me dijo y yo le correspondí con un ¡QUIERO MI REGALO!


**FELIZ CUMPLE KYLEPU (Mattipu)**

**Si, se que fue ayer pero tenia mal la fecha, PENSABA QUE ERA EN AGOSTO T-T que raro yo de despistada… pero bueno, im here go again**

**Espero no les cause dolor estomacal y les guste**

**Esto es para ti pelirrojo menopausico.**

Ya llevábamos 3 horas 15 minutos 40 segundos viendo al culo gordo y al hippie de mi novio jugando Mortal Kombat 5 orgy of blood. Empezaba a odiar a los creadores de tal juego, al igual que al creador del Xbox Galaxy, de la televisión, de los controles, y por su puesto al par de idiotas que estaban sentados en mi alfombra derramando baba y que al parecer su reflejo de pestañar había muerto por estar tanto tiempo pegado, si dije pegados, a la cegadora pantalla plana 45 pulgadas que me obsequio mi padre por mi cumpleaños

Al pensar en eso, recordé también odiar a mi padre por malgastar el dinero de su aumento en una televisión nueva cuando la anterior era tan pequeña funcional y llamaba tan poco la atención de mis amigos, compañeros de clases y novio

Pero esto, lógicamente no era solo culpa de los mencionados anteriormente, era culpa de Ike. Si, de ese gusano canadiense que le dijo a Mike, quien le dijo a Molly, quien le dijo a Ruby quien le dijo a Craig quien le dijo a Clyde quien le dijo a TODO MI SALON que tenía una pantalla gigante en mi cuarto

Esto trajo como consecuencia, un mar de gente en mi habitación, un novio "enojado" un Kenny excitado y un Cartman con una Xbox Galaxy nueva (en lo que se entero saco a su madre de la ducha para que se la comprara asegurándole que su Xbox ya estaba muy anticuada)

Y como dejar de lado las 3 horas 20 minutos 9 segundos viendo al culo gordo y al hippie de mi novio jugando Mortal Kombat 5 orgy of blood.

Miraba a mi alrededor, y podía ver a quien había iniciado todo esto, Clyde, junto con Token Craig Tweek y Kevin, que carajos hacen en mi casa, si en la vida he cruzado si quiera 2 palabras con ellos; mas a mi derecha se encontraban Bebe, Heidi, Red y Patty, gritando y haciendo porras, bebe mandaba mensajes, seguramente a Wendy, quien ni de coña se presenta en la propiedad Broflovski, ni menos que menos en mi cuarto, porque sabe muy bien que primero Craig se come a su estúpido hámster antes de yo dejarla acercarse a MI Stanley. A mi izquierda estaba Kenny abrazando a Butters y susurrándole cosas en el oído, que, por el sonrojo del menor, no debían ser palabras muy decentes; por ultimo se encontraba Ike junto con Mike Molly y Ruby haciendo una competencia de quien dura mas tiempo sin moverse viendo la pantalla como un zombie ve un cerebro

No fue si no hasta que sentí un leve calorcillo en mi espalda que me di cuenta que Mole, Gregory, Damien y Pip se hallaban FUMANDO y COMIENDO PAPITAS FRITA en mi cama, donde se supone deberían estar mis almohadas.

Lo peor no era todo el desastre que había en mi cuarto, era la poca atención que me daban, aun sabiendo que en unas horas cumpliría 17 años.

**EXIJO ATENCION**- Grite a todo lo que daba para luego cruzarme de brazos y hacer un puchero. Pero lo único que recibí como respuesta fue un unísono SHHH

Y eso, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Poniéndome de pie sobre la cama, tome el control de la televisión y apague la pantalla, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia mí, metí el control en mis pantalones, y me encamine muy erguido hacia la puerta de mi cuarto, callaba de vez en cuando con una mirada asesina a cualquiera que se atreviera a quejarse, y señale con mi dedo índice la puerta ya abierta

**Fuera-** Gruñí

Se escucharon murmullos y me encontré con caras confundidas, no me importo

**FUERA- **Repetí más fuerte aún

**¿Kylepu que dices?**

**Lo que escuchaste Kenny, los quiero a todos FUERA de mi cuarto, FUERA de mi casa y FUERA de mi cuadra**

**Que pasa Kyle ¿tienes arena en la vagina?- **Oh no, no, no, no, no. ESO NO

**Deberías ir a un ginecólogo a que te revise y te diga que clase de arena tienes- **Debe estar bromeando, si eso es, una broma

**Que medicina debes tomar- **El consejero McKey me aseguro que ya lo había superado

**y si puede hacerte una extracción-** "Si vuelve a molestarte con eso OKEY solo cuenta hasta 10 OKEY"

**Porque sinceramente-** pero ¿Por qué contar hasta 10?

**Ya te esta afectando el humor- **Si puedes partirle la cara hasta que te sientas mejor

Y eso iba a hacer pero luego pensé, que eso solo alargaría la estancia de mis no invitados. Entonces fue cuando mi mirada se perdió en unos preocupados ojos azules, y mi mente brillantemente judía me indico lo que debía hacer

**Es cierto Cartman, tienes razón, tienes toda la razón, debería ir con alguien para que saque la arena de mi vagina- **Me quite los zapatos, ante la confundida mirada de todos**- Pero para que ir con un medico- **Ahora me quitaba la camisa, podía escuchar exclamaciones por parte de las muchachas y el sonido que suele hacer la sangre al deslizarse de la nariz de los varones **- Si aquí tengo a Stanley- **Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano al aguantar la risa que me produjo no solo la cara de Stan, si no también el movimiento de cabezas que ejecutaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo para ver la expresión de Marsh

En calzoncillos, me arroje al joven pelinegro quien con el sorpresivo peso extra callo de bruces al suelo soltando por los aires el control remoto, yo sobre su regazo solo podía besarlo por toda la cara al tiempo que le decía "te amo". Podía sentir como su cara se calentaba, y también podía escuchar pasos saliendo atropelladamente de mi habitación al tiempo que decían cosas como "oh diablos" por parte de los chicos "que horror" por parte de las chicas, un "que asco" proveniente de Cartman y una suplica acerca de querer quedarse de mi amigo rubio y un contundente "NO" por parte de Butters. Todo el bullicio termino cuando la voz de mi hermano Ike dijo de forma cortante "no hay nada que ver aquí, se acabo el espectáculo, vuelvan todos a sus casa"

Separe mis labios de los de Stan y alcance a ver por la ventana, un mar de adolescentes que se dispersaban por aquí y por allá y un histérico gordo caminando histéricamente a su casa mientras gritaba de forma histérica "maricas ladrones de Xbox Galaxy" y luego, silencio

Divino, delicioso, y bello silencio.

**Em… Kyle…**

**Um- **Dije distraídamente

**Q-Que pretendes**

**¿Por que?-** Pregunte, consiguiendo como respuesta una torcida de ojos. Que coño se supone significaba eso, tengo bolas si, pero no son de cristal, NO SE ADIVINAR COSAS ok, si fuera mas especifico yo podría entender que es lo que quiere dec…**- Oh…**

**Sip… OH-** Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa

**Quieres que me quite-** Pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

**Mmm no- **respondió sonriéndome**- pero ya todos se fueron**

**Sabía que funcionaria- **Modestia aparte

**Eso es porque eres un pelirrojo muy inteligente- **decía cambiando nuestras posiciones y dándome un beso en los labios

**Y porque se jugar sucio- **Sonreí y lo bese de nuevo

**Y… ¿que quieres hacer ahora?- **Me dijo como un niño que a mitad del viaje pregunta ¿Cuánto falta?

**Quiero jugar- **Estire mi brazo derecho y lo pase sobre su cabeza, subiendo mi cara hasta su oreja y sujetándome con la izquierda de su cuerpo

**¿Ahora?- **Pregunto sorprendido

**Si- **conteste volviendo a girar nuestros cuerpos quedando de nuevo yo sobre el- **Y lo mejor será que te aplastare**

Tome el control y prendí la tele rápidamente me lance sobre la cama donde había caído el control de Stan y comencé a golpear al muñeco de Cartman

**Hey no es justo, yo quería ser Kun Lao- **Se quejaba mi adorable novio tomando a Reptile tratando de que no le arrancara la cabeza con mi genial fatality. Tarea en la cual fallo

**JAH te gane- **Me puse de pie en la cama y empecé a bailar como un loco-** tu perdiste, yo gane, te hice un fatality y por eso gane LALALALA ¡ouch! Por que coño hiciste eso**

**En venganza MUAJAJA además lo tuyo fue pura suerte de cumpleañero- **Sonreía con cara de suficiencia estando sobre mi y viéndome fijamente como esperando algo

**Suerte de ¿ya es mi cumpleaños?- **YA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS YA ES, YA ES

**Sip, F_eliz Cumpleaños Kyle_- **Me tomo el rostro delicadamente y me dio uno de los mejores besos de mi vida**- Te amo**

**Y yo a ¡MI REGALO!-** grite de repente asustándolo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que caí en cuenta**- AAAH ¡me dejaste ganar como regalo de cumpleaños!**

**Eeee…yo**

**ESO NO SE VALE RANDALL**

**Pero si yo…**

**Mueve tu trasero que voy a romperle las bolas a tu estúpido muñeco- **Molesto lo empuje y tome el control**- y mas te vale que yo no vuelva a ganar o te castrare y te hare como tu pene**

**Esta bien, esta bien- **Suspiro y tomo el control, se sentó a mi lado en la cama y miro fijamente la pantalla, pero antes de empezar a jugar me dijo algo que me dejo fuera de juego, literalmente**- pero te advierto que si me haces eso, ya no podremos jugar más cuando te gané**

Podía escuchar el sonido de Kun Lao quejándose al ser golpeado, pero no podía hacer nada, primero porque estaba congelado en mi lugar por eso último, y segundo, porque, deseaba mas que nunca, perder dicha pelea.

**Que me dicen ¿Kyle se merece o no se merece su VERDADERO regalo?**

**Okey… bastante random debo admitir, pero es que adoro Mortal Kombat! Y me gusta patearles el trasero a los chicos con mis geniales fatalitis MUAJAJAJA **

**En todo caso, este no es el final que tenia pensado darle, pero me dio tanta flojera escribirlo que decidí dejarlo aparte, como un final abierto. Escribir lemon es agotador (¿?) el punto es que  
Se los dejo a su imaginación.**

**Umm otra cosa antes de irme, como estoy con las cuestiones de mi clases y exámenes y el ingreso a la universidad no he tenido nada de tiempo para mis fics T-T pero en cualquier momento me apareceré con una avalancha de historias gays ***_**wiiiiiiii***_


End file.
